Perks (Runescape Expansion Set Fanmade)
Skillcape Perks They are mentioned in OSRS content * Agility - A substitute for a Graceful Cape, give chance of double tickets in Brimhaven Agl Arena, stacks with Karamja Set tasks. +2 Invisible boost , affected by Skillcape Rank. * Assault - ? * Assassin - ? * Attack - Free access of all cyclopes in Warriors' guild. Give degradable items not to degrade by chance. +2 Invisible boost. Higher rank with Master Skillcape. * Charmcrafting - Unlimited teleports to Charmcrafting Guild. * Construction - 5 Teleports of POH per day, unlimited if Master Cape. Reduce cost of planks, further if wearing higher rank skillcapes. * Cooking - Food will never burn while cooking, it will produce more food with Cooking Master Permaboost Perk * Crafting - Unlimited teleports of Crafting Guild. Activate to reveal the required rune for the Rune Goldberg Machine. +2 to invisible boost. Add a chance not to consume essence while runecrafting. Affected by skillcape ranks. * Farming - 5% more yield in herb patches, more in any patches if Master Cape. Give a chance of instant harvest, affected by skillcape ranks. * Defence - has the same effect as Ring Of Life, outside Daemonheim, plus Sign of Life. * Divination - 5 teleports of Divination locations per day, unlimited if Master Cape. Give a chance to save divination material, affected by Skillcape ranks. * Dungeoneering - Acts as a Ring Of Life plus Sign of Life inside Daemonheim. Teleport to any available resource dungeons, unlimited if Master. +2 invisible boost. * Fishing - Unlimited teleports to Fishing Guild. Get a chance of double fishing, affected by Skillcape Rank and permaboost perk. * Fletching - Can search grapple and x-bow thrice a day, unlimited if Master Cape. * Herblore - Zahur will create random herb unfinished potions for 200 coins each, gives you pestle and mortar unless they are in toolbox. * Hunter - 5 teleports of chinchompa hunter areas per day, unlimited if Master Cape. * Magic - Permanent spellbock change once per day, unlimited if Master Cape. Unlimited teleport to Magic Guild in Yanille. * Mining - While mining, chance of receiving extra one while mining; stacks with Varrock Armour and further if Quarry master Permaboost perk. * Monstercrafting - Chance for two extra monsters in monstercrafting. * Mounting - ? * Music (as a skill) - Unlimited teleports to Falo the Bard. Better chance to make musical instruments. * Prayer - Acts as a Holy Wrench; has a chance to stack with Holy Wrench and Ring of The Gods. * Privateering - ? * Ranging - Acts as Ava's items, this will combine with Ava's Secret; this will reduce chance of consuming ammo. If it has Priffidinas item, it will be better. * Runecrafting - Allows any access to Runecrafting Altar without use of Talismans/Tiaras/Talisman Wands or Staves or Books. Unlimited teleports to Runecrafting Guild. 5 teleports to any rune altar locations including Great Kourend per day, unlimited if Master. * Sailing - ? * Slayer - Low chance that you will have previous tasks reassigned when worn. Extra small bonus of Slayer points. Chance of getting extra slayer points. * Strength - Unlimited teleports to Warriors' Guild, certain ability debuffs last 2 additional seconds or have +20% more time to last. * Summoning - Unlimited teleports to Pikkupstix's place. Give chance to save shards when infusing puches. * Thieving - Additional 10% chance of being successful while thieving or pickpocketing. If Sleight Of Hand Permaboost Perk is purchased, 10% chance of getting extra item while pickpocketing or thieving. Unlimited teleports to Thieves' guild in Lumbridge. Reduces stun time affected by Skillcape Rank. +2 invisible boost. * Vitality - acts as Bracelet Of Life * Woodcutting - Unlimited teleports to Woodcutting Guild in Zeah. * Invention - Unlimited teleports to Invention Guild. * Quest Point - Unlimited teleports to Legends' Guild. * Achievement Diary - 5 Teleports to all Achievement/Diary/Task Masters each day. To get Master cape, finish all elite tasks to have unlimited teleports. * Max Cape - Combined perks of from three to all capes. (unlocking starting from 3 by purchasing Runecoins or Slayer Points or Dung Tokens) * Completionist's Cape - Combined perks of three up to all capes plus Quest Points, Achievement Diary Capes. (unlocking starting from 3 by purchasing Runecoins or Slayer Points or Dung Tokens) Permaboost Perks Permaboost perks are the passive ones that can be purchased via Solomon's, Membership (now Subscription) Loyalty and other shops. Scrolls from Daemonheim are removed for the new perks. It can be available to all players, even subscribers as well. They can be mail-bound and account-bound all at the same time. * Health Is Wealth Permaboost Perk - Permanent boost to +7x more Life. This covers up and overrides/overlaps Saradomin's Brew, Fortitude Prayer-Curse and Bonfire life boost which do NOT stack Health is Wealth - (8 Perk stuffs) * Familiar Expert Permaboost Perk - Permanent boost to +7x more Summoning Points, Summoner's Life and timer. - (8 Perk stuffs) * Sleight of Hand Permaboost Perk - Ensures all sucess rates to 100%, +5% chance of extra loot with silent gloves. - (4 Perk stuffs) * Great Prayer Permaboost Perk - Permanent boost to +7x more Prayer. Also, Prayer Drain is 7x slower. (8 Perk stuffs) * Delicate Craftsman Permaboost Perk - Removes the requirement of thread. Adds a chance that will retain the ingredient while crafting, and there is a chance to crafting extra 2 items as you craft. - (4 Perk stuffs) * Coin Collector Permaboost Perk - Acts as a permanent Gold Accumulator. Increases coin drop by 25%. - (4 Perk stuffs) * Master Fisherman Permaboost Perk - Allows you at a chance to catch double the fish and turn the fish into noted ones while fishing, removes the need of baits and minerals and feathers for fishing. Also has a chance of cooking any fish while fishing. Triples the speed of fishing time. - (5 Perk stuffs) * Herbivore Permaboost Perk - Allows you at a chance to drop a box that contains 10 grimy, 10 clean herbs and 10 unfinished potions from random herbs, triples potion timers, they will last upon death except in unsafe PK place servers. - (8 Perk stuffs) * Ava's Secret - acts as permanent Ava's equip, greater chance of recovering fired ammunition. When wearing Ava's gears or Ranged skillcapes, higher chance of not consuming ammuinition. (5 Perk stuffs) * Dragon Trainer Permaboost Perk - Gives you permanent antifire protection/acts as a permanent antidragon shield (does not prevent burning damage status ailment). Stacks with antidragon shield to nullify dragon breath, to absorb with antifire and to deflect with super antifire. (5 Perk stuffs) * Double Looter Permaboost Perk - Receives double loots in opening the Crystal Chest, QBD hunt, Barrows and such. - (6 Perk stuffs) * Triple Looter Permaboost Perk - Receives double loots in opening the Crystal Chest, QBD hunt, Barrows and such. - (7 Perk stuffs) * GWD Specialist Permaboost Perk - Removes the requirement of killcounts in all dungeons in God Wars - (3 Perk stuffs) * Double drops - extra chance to drop double items from all NPC (do not include players in PK), this will get noted ones if they are more than 2. - (30 Perk Stuffs) * Overclocked - Triples the aura duration and recharge time is 7x shorter. - (7 Perk stuffs) * Quarry Master Permaboost Perk - Doubles the speed of the mining ores, and has a chance to mine double the amount by mining and turn ores into noted ones. Also has a chance to converting the bar to the ore while mining. - (5 Perk Stuffs) * Smithing Master Permaboost Perk - Ring of Forging does not deplete while smithing Iron Ores. Removes the need of coals for Steel, Mithril, Adamant and Rune. Chance that you smith bars will become noted ones. Adds a chance that bars will be retained while smithing. Unlocks the Black equipment by smithing coals. Also has a chance of getting double the bars while smithing. - (5 Perk Stuffs) * Dungeon Master Permaboost Perk - Gain 25-50% more tokens in Daemonheim. - (5 Perk Stuffs) * Green Thumbs Permaboost Perk - Increases the yield and chance of Farming plants growing up healthy and has a chance to get double the amount of it while harvesting. Stacks with magic secateurs effect. Also adds a chance to get seeds while harvesting, planting or getting back from dead plants. - (3 Perk Stuffs) * Cooking Master Permaboost Perk - Reduces the chance of burning while cooking. Has a chance to get double the amount of food while cooking. - (3 Perk Stuffs) * Magic Expert - Additional +10% more accuracy on magic, +10-200% hidden bonus magic damage. - (20 Perk Stuffs). - (20 Perk stuffs) * Melee Expert - Additional +10% more accuracy on melee, +10-200% hidden bonus melee damage. - (20 Perk Stuffs). - (20 Perk stuffs) * Ranged Expert - Additional +10% more accuracy on ranged, +10-200% hidden bonus ranged damage. - (20 Perk Stuffs). Does not stack extra damage with Cannon Expert. - (20 Perk stuffs) * Defence Expert - +20% overall defence. - (20 Perk stuffs) * Hidden Barrows Bonus Expert - Acts as if you are wearing the full Barrows set - (20 Perk stuffs each of 8, up to 160) * Void Knight General - Acts as if you are wearing full Void Knight set. - (25 Perk stuffs) * Cannon Expert - Cannon damage and capacity +50%, does not stack with Ranged Expert. - (20 Perk stuffs) * Clue Scroll Expert - Marks the Clue's new location on your map. - (15 Perk stuffs) * Indestructibility - It makes all degrading/degradable equipment indegradable, meaning they do not degrade, this covers up of Ancient Warriros Equipment - (20 Perk stuffs). * Special Attack Master - Special attack energy recharges 50% more per cycle. - (20 Perk stuffs) * Unlimited Runes - ???. - (20 Perk stuffs) * Speedster - double attack speed of your weapons vs NPC (85 Perk stuffs) 'Purchases of Permaboost Perks' * $1/40 RC/10,000 Loyalty/40,000 Dungeoneering Tokens/100 Slayer Points/10 Reaper Points/20% of 1 Bond per Perk points??? Invention Perks These are the perks from Invention skill creation. All have up to level 5 but some have lowered though. * Absorbative - 20% chance to reduce attack by 5% per rank up to 25%. (Applies to armours) * Aftershock - After dealing 5,000-50,000 damage, create explosion up to 40% per rank weapon damage up to 200%. (Applies to weapons) * Antitheism - Blocks accesses to protection prayers and deflection curses. (Applies to weapons, armours and tools) * Biting - 2% chance of critical hit to enemies up to 10%. (Applies to weapons and armours) * Blunted - 1% less weapon damage per rank up to 3%. (Applies to weapons) * Brassican - It's cabbage! (Applies to weapons, armours and tools) * Brief Respite - Reduces cooldown of Guthix's Blessing, Rejuvenation and Regeneration by 5% & total healing by 1% per rank, up to 25% and 5% respectively. (Applies to armours) * Bulwark - Deliberate deal no damage, but gain up to 6% per rank up to 30%. (Applies to armours) * Butterfingers - Has 3% chance per rank of dropping the resources gathered up to 15%. (Applies to tools) * Carroning - Adds 1 extra hit of Chain and Richochet per rank, up to 5. (Applies to weapons) * Cautious - Makes you not aggressive when equipped. (Applies to weapons and armours) * Charitable - Has 1% chance per rank of putting extra items to nearby players after getting resources, up to 5%. (Applies to tools) * Cheapsake - Has 1% per chance per rank * Coming soon... Category:Fanmade Runescape